Topher
Topher, labeled The Chris Wannabe, is a contestant on Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare as a member of the Vontade tribe. Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Topher arrived to Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare in a helicopter along with the other twenty contestants. He was later chosen to become a member of the Vontade tribe. Quickly realizing his tribe was full of joke contestants, he mumbled that he "was on a tribe full of misfits". Upon reaching camp, he gave the map to Dawn, calling her "meditator", from Julie. As the trek to camp went by, Topher increasingly got annoyed with Dawn and forcefully took the map from her. He quickly found out where the tribe was located and led them to camp. At camp, he along with the tribe were surprised to notice when it was completely empty. Vontade quickly got to work and ventured off to go find different supplies. He went with Beardo to go find the water source. While rummaging through the woods, the two bonded and Topher formed an alliance with him, fearing his conflicts with Ezekiel and Harold would get him voted out. The two quickly found the source and began filling water bottles. Returning back to camp, Julie revealed that the first challenge of the season would be to create a sturdy enough shelter to live in and stay strong during a heavy tropical storm. Throughout the challenge and second day, Topher demanded Ezekiel and Harold to hurry up with building the camp. The tropical storm arrived and Topher ran inside the shelter. However, unfortunately for him, the shelter was poorly built and the shelter collapsed. During the storm, he bonded with Dawn and formed an alliance with her soon after. Julie appeared again and revealed that Topher's tribe had lost the challenge and would go to the elimination ceremony. Immediately afterward, he merged his individual alliances with Beardo and Dawn to form the "Misfits Alliance", an alliance he named during a confessional. Topher targeted Harold for their conflict and annoyance with each other. The alliance agreed to vote him out and Beardo quickly went to speak with Sierra and Leonard to possibly join them. At the elimination ceremony, Topher voiced that the tribe was a huge mess and full of different personalities. At the vote, he voted for Harold like he planned and hoped that his new majority alliance would be loyal to him. After everyone voted, the vote was revealed to be a 3-3-1, shocking Topher. After the re-vote, he was revealed to be voted out in a close 3-2 vote. Clearly blindsided, he gasped in shock and yelled out a "what?!". Topher then became the first person voted out of Total Drama: Amazonian Nightmare and the first to ride in the rushing River of Shame. Redemption Island Upon arriving to on Redemption Island, Topher envied his tribe mates that were still in the game. At Redemption Island, he was shocked that he went home over Harold and stated that he was a loser and would be useless in future challenges. He then created a fire and went to sleep in the shelter already provided. After staying three days on the vacant island alone, Topher was surprised to see Unidade's first member voted out, Sugar. In a confessional, he stated that "Ezekiel should be here so I can crush him". The two competitors talked about the last six days and agreed that whoever is coming next should be someone they could beat in the duel. At the first duel, he and Sugar formed an alliance to eliminate Brick for good. Throughout the duel, the duo worked well together but Brick godplayed and got himself to the colored key box first. Sugar was initially in the lead, but she accidently grabbed a green key while Topher got a red key. This ultimately earned Topher second in the duel, eliminating Sugar. Throughout his nine day stay at Redemption Island, Topher intentionally ignored Brick and his annoying antics and thought about the remaining castaways and Sugar. He tried asking the cameraman how long till the next castaway arrived but was ignored. He cooked rice, thought to himself in the dense jungle, and slept for few hours. When the day of the second duel finally arrived, he was surprised to see that three castaways. He was exceptionally mad at Beardo for betraying their alliance and began badmouthing him. After that, he went straight to a confessional and stated in a sarcastic tone that its great that he's only going against, "Ezekiel, An Australian, and a BACKSTABBER". At the following duel, it was revealed to be a talent contest. He went first and did lackluster impressions on two of his former tribemates. He ultimately ended up getting a 8/30. Throughout the others' portions, he cried. In the end, he ended up placing fourth in the duel, eliminating him permanently from the guy. Appearances Voting History Trivia Comparisons *He became the fifth male contestant to be voted out first, after Dave (in the first two seasons), Mike, Beardo, and Noah. Competition *Topher is the first male contestant to place in twenty-first. *Topher stayed the longest at Redemption Island, spanning from episode two all the way to episode seven. Miscellaneous Gallery Overall= TopherFreshTV.png|Topher's official outfit. Topher_caído.png|Topher of the ground, hurt. TopherSit.png|Topher sitting down. TopherGirly_TDPI_Ep01.png|Topher excited. |-| Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare= TDANElim1.png|Topher at his first and only elimination ceremony with his tribe. |-| See Also Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:21st place Category:Vontade